White Knights, Dark Knights and Darker Days
by Breech Loader
Summary: Amy Rose is trapped in an abusive relationship with Scourge. amd it's getting worse. Sonic and Shadow know they need to rescue her, but this isn't a dragon Sonic's faced before, and Shadow's no White Knight. How are they going to help her? VERY DARK, AU
1. Chapter 1

White Knights, Dark Knights and Darker Days

By Breech Loader

* * *

><p>Breech: A seriously dangerous, realistic take on abusive boyfriends – and abusive girlfriends too. It's AU, and I warn you, there will be domestic abuse right off the bat, and rape, and other criminal activities. If you don't like those things, stop reading <em>right now<em>.

This story is very violent, and it's not just the rape. And it'll actually be kind of heart-wrenching in places. And dramatic. It's a work in progress but I do think I've got a good idea going here. But if you're looking for actual cuddly romance, it might be a good idea to look elsewhere because that sort of thing won't be kicking in for a while. This story will be focusing a lot more on Suspense.

Oh yeah, and despite the title, this has nothing to do with "Sonic And The Black Knight".

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and I don't own any related characters, and I don't make any money from the story. And I don't see what legal value this disclaimer has anyway. It's about as legally sound as toilet paper.

* * *

><p>Prologue...<p>

Sometimes evil is easy to fight. Sometimes a single white knight can charge into the dark tower on his noble steed with his shiny plate mail armour and his shiny sword and his heroic banner flying and save the enslaved princess from the wicked wizard, then ride, ride, ride back to your shining castle.

But sometimes it's not so easy. The wizard is just as wicked, and the tower is just as dark, but what happens when the princess doesn't want to be rescued just yet? And you haven't exactly got a shining castle to take her back to anyway. And you don't have plate mail, just tough leather. And your noble steed isn't exactly a Mustang; hell, it's not even a Pinto. You can't exactly haul her over the pommel of your trusty Harley Davidson and drag her away.

Okay, that's stretching the metaphor a bit. But what I'm saying is that... well, being heroic and noble isn't _always_ the best way to go about things. Because the shiny, shiny good guys would never dream up the things bad guys will do, so they're not prepared. You need two knights - a White Knight to convince the princess she needs to get out of there, and a Dark Knight to put that wizarding bastard down for good.

In the end though, it won't work at all if the princess won't co-operate.

But you can't just stand by and do _nothing._ That's the worst crime of all.

~Shadow The Hedgehog~

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Night Out<p>

Scourge the Hedgehog looked in the mirror in his large apartment in Central City, preening his slicked-back green quills, "Looking good..." he murmured to himself, then turned around, "Hey baby! How long does it take for your pretty face to get ready?"

"Just a minute! I'm nearly done!" a young woman's voice rang out of the bathroom.

In fact it was fifteen minutes. Scourge was tapping his foot, clenching his fists and feeling really irritated, when she came out. He watched her with a frown for a few moments, studying her hard.

"Do I look good enough for you now?" Amy asked him, a big, but nervous smile on her face. She was trying to look into his eyes, but her line of sight kept dropping down... to his fists.

Scourge tilted his shades and looked over her tight-fitting red top and slinky jeans that showed off her ass. He broke into a huge grin, "You look absolutely _precious_, babe," he grabbed her, tilted her backwards and kissed her. Very long, and very, very hard, with his tongue. In his arms, Amy tried to squirm into a more comfortable position, and he tightened his grip on her hair for a moment. Eventually though, he had to let go and straighten up, "I don't know why you have to take so long! You'd think you didn't want to go out tonight at all! Ha!"

"Haha," Amy agreed, still wearing the smile. Her face brightened up though. Scourge seemed in a good mood, "Well, it's good to make you wait! All the better for the anticipation!"

"Yeah... come on, baby..." Scourge grinned, "We're going clubbing. Tonight is special."

"Oh?" Amy's face fell a little. The clubs Scourge liked were always horrid, seedy places, full of stoners and whores looking for a job. Some had strippers. Sometimes Scourge did business in them. And he didn't seem to be that bothered if Amy was there or not.

"No, no, is that a sad look I see in your eye?" Scourge grinned, hugging her, "This is a new place in Night Babylon. Brand new. My mate told me it was great. The dancers are really classy. No cheap dives for my baby, huh?"

Amy brightened up a little, "What's it called?" she asked.

"Club Rouge," Scourge grabbed her around the waist and hugged her close, "It'll be great. But I don't know anybody there, so be nice, okay?"

* * *

><p>Club Rouge was indeed very, very new. Amy thought she could still see the wet paint. And it wasn't some cheap dive either. There was a proper bouncer on the door, instead of some thug who'd been hired for the night and was being paid with drinks.<p>

The bouncer hedgehog had black and red quills, slicked right up instead of down. He glared at Scourge in his leather jacket and the scars on his chest that Scourge thought made him look tough, but just made Amy wonder who'd been tough enough to do it to him, "You're not on the list," he told him, folding his arms across the crisp black tuxedo, and Amy noticed that he didn't even _check_ the list.

"Well, how about my girl?" Scourge pulled Amy forward, and pulled out a fifty, "She's lovely enough to be on anybody's wish-list," he grinned hugely.

Amy gave the bouncer seventy percent of her best smile. If Scourge wasn't let into this club... he'd be so mad when they got back to the apartment...

He looked over her, and a slight blush came to his intensely pale cheeks. After a few seconds he nodded and pocketed the fifty, "Have a good time, Mr and Mrs Smith," he told them with a smile that was just barely a twitch of his mouth, "Play nice."

Scourge smiled properly again, and continued to hold onto Amy, although his smile flittered a little at the smile the bouncer had given her. Even though it had only been a twitch.

"I knew you'd be able to get us in, baby," he told the pink hedgehog, "You look really classy. Not like your old street-trash boyfriend, huh?"

"Oh, Scourge, you know I like to rough it," Amy smiled hastily. Scourge was worrying like that. Really worrying. One moment he'd smirk nastily at saying she wasn't good enough for him, then he might make a crack about him not being good enough for her. And the next, he'd be possessive of her like she was just going to run out the door.

No matter how many times she said she'd never leave him, he always brought it up. And it was terrible when he did. Because first he'd go soft and dangerous, then he'd start yelling, right up in her face, and then... then he'd lash out... and then he'd make up. Whether she wanted to or not.

But it was true; she knew she'd never leave him. She didn't dare to.

First he bought drinks for them, and they sat down. Amy looked around again. It was definitely very classy. There was a proper DJ, for a start. There was another bouncer at the bar, dressed in plain clothes but she had spent enough time in Scourge's bars to know a bouncer when she saw one; he was dressed in a white tuxedo, and he wasn't drinking alcohol. He was also more alert than a patron would be, looking around the club for trouble while he flirted casually with the lilac cat serving drinks.

He was also a hedgehog. Almost a mirror image of Scourge, and easily as good-looking, except Scourge was green with baby blue eyes that looked sweet and innocent until he hauled one off. The other hedgehog was blue, with wicked green eyes that didn't look innocent _at all_; they looked sharp and street-smart.

When he saw Amy looking at him, he winked at her. She blushed and looked away before Scourge noticed. He could get twitchy about things like that. About any guy looking at her the wrong way. Or at all. Even though he was flirting with a waitress right now.

"So, um... what's with the lovely new club?" Amy asked him after they had drank the drinks.

"Oh, I felt like partying with my babe, and the guys down at the club are being assholes right now," Scourge spouted easily. He was lying, Amy knew it. What he _meant_ was that he'd started a fight and he was hiding from them for a few days. Or maybe he owed one of them money. It wouldn't be the first time.

Scourge had terrible taste in friends.

A part of Amy thought that Scourge's _friends_ had terrible taste in friends. She shooed the thought away in a hurry. Scourge was looking at her sharply and she always felt like he was staring into her thoughts when he looked at her like that.

"Well, to be honest babe, I did have a bit of an ulterior motive," Scourge grinned hugely, "I've been thinking. You and me, Amy. We've been going steady for over six months now."

Steady? It didn't feel like steady. Scourge was always flirting with other girls. Not for fun either; he'd do it properly. Right in front of Amy. And sometimes he came home unsteady. Drunk. And angry.

Scourge dug in his pocket and pulled out a box, and opened it, "Marry me, Amy Rose," he said suddenly.

It was a ring. Not big and huge but very definitely an engagement ring.

"What?" Amy asked, shocked.

"You heard me. I've thought it all out," Scourge finished off his beer, "You marry me, we'll settle down properly, hey, maybe make a baby or two... if it's a boy we can call it Scourge Junior. I've always liked the sound of that."

Part of Amy wanted to jump up and shout 'Yes!' to him. Then her brain kicked in.

_He's violent._

_No, he's strong and brave._

_Brave enough to hit you to the floor every other day, sure. And strong enough to pin you down and fuck really roughly whenever he likes. Whether you enjoy it or not. And you don't enjoy it rough._

_He's handsome._

_Handsome enough that he's cheated on you three times since we started dating. That you know of. Of course, you're so stupid that you forgave him because he sniffled and promised you he'd never do it again._

_He's so protective of me._

_Totally insane, more like. Unbelievably posessive; if you even look at another guy he goes nuts. He terrifies you. And you know he's a criminal. He deals drugs. Pawns stuff that definitely isn't his. He's a killer; you know it deep inside. He terrifies you._

_I love him._

_He likes power over people and he's got power over you. And did you hear him? Children! Children with him! You're 18! Besides... what if it's a girl? He wants a boy. Can you imagine any boy growing up with him as a father?_

_I don't want to be alone._

_But you don't want to be alone with him either.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Amy closed her eyes and suppressed a shudder, but an image of a little Scourge Junior came up. She was going to have more nightmares tonight about that; she knew it. A life with Scourge would be nothing short of a never-ending nightmare.<p>

_Thank god for sanity,_ "Scourge... isn't it a bit soon to be talking about marriage and babies?" Amy asked him, "I'm only 18. And you're only 21. We've got so many things to do with our lives before we totally settle down. And weddings cost a lot of money!"

"I've told you before, don't worry your pretty little head about money, babe," Scourge leant back lazily, "I've got it all worked out. It'll be a dream."

_More like a nightmare,_ "I... can't," she said, closing the ring box, "Not yet. I'm just not ready..."

Scourge sat up, looking sharp, "Why not?" he asked her, his eyes narrowing.

"I told you, I'm not ready to marry anybody," Amy tried to smile, but she could feel her throat drying up. Scourge was leaning forward, starting to loom.

"I think I've been really patient with you, Amy Rose," he said icily, "I forgive all the fights you start with me, and all the times you nag at me for just playing with other girls, and how you're always playing around with other men like a tart. So what's your problem?"

Amy swallowed, "No problem, Scourge, but I'm just not ready-"

"You do love me, right?" he growled, starting to pick up his glass, "I saw you flirting with that jumped up hedgehog at the door. And that idiot at the bar. Are you messing me around again?"

"No! No," Amy tried to calm herself, "Of course I love you, Scourge! I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Then let's hear the _right_ answer," he snarled, and brought the glass down on the edge of the table, smashing it expertly. Amy screamed, and she wasn't the only one. He must have forgotten he wasn't in his usual dirty dives where that was a regular occurrence...

A gloved hand tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, buddy," he turned to look at the blue hedgehog, who was standing behind him, "I got a question for ya. Will ya leave with a beating, or without one?"

"Oh, so you want some too?" Scourge sneered, lifting his glass. Before he could make another move, Sonic's fist slammed into his face, knocking him onto his back. He stared up at the blue hedgehog, shocked. Usually nobody could lay a finger on him in a fight. He gritted his teeth and started to get up.

Then the black and red door bouncer stepped up to stand beside the blue hedgehog. He didn't look like the sort of bouncer who just knocked people down. He looked more like the type who would make sure you stayed down. He put his foot on the glass, and stepped down hard, breaking it.

"Get out. Now," Shadow ordered Scourge, his red eyes narrowed.

_Oh please Scourge, know when to back down for once,_ Amy begged mentally.

She needn't have worried. Scourge was, like all bullies, a coward at heart. He was happy to take on one of them – either one – with a broken glass, but now that it was two against one he didn't look so smug, "Fine, fine," he snarled, "Just let me grab my things-" he reached out to grab Amy.

Shadow moved in front of him, standing firmly between him and Amy. He knew this sort... "I said..." he grabbed Scourge's arm before he could touch the pink hedgehog, "NOW!"

There was a flash of blue light, and Shadow reappeared in front of Club Rouge, still holding Scourge, who was staring at him, "What the hell did you just-"

Shadow punched him so hard he spun around. Then a second punch to the gut, making him throw up. And finally an uppercut that knocked him onto his back, "_Never_ let me see your ugly face around here again, you little _punk_," he snarled, throwing Scourge's fifty dollar bill at his feet before he vanished in another flare of blue light, back into the Club.

Sonic was patting Amy's hand, "You don't have to go anywhere, Amy," he told her, "Just that green creep."

Amy stared at Shadow, who had just appeared again, "But... Scourge is my boyfriend..." she picked up the little box with the diamond ring in it, "My... my fiancé..." she muttered. She was so scared right now...

"Boyfriend?" Sonic looked surprised. Shadow looked disgusted.

"Dammit Sonic, she's one of those stupid 'lost cause' chicks," Shadow growled, "Quit flirting with her; you'll get her into trouble."

"Hey, I'm just being nice, Shadow," Sonic pointed out.

"We're not in a job where 'nice' is a factor, Sonic," Shadow replied, "She can stay in the club until Time. Or she can go home alone. Or she can run back to her creepazoid boyfriend... fiancé... master... Whatever he is. I dumped him just across the road."

"I can't go home _alone_," Amy whispered sadly, "We live together..."

"Shit..." Sonic growled.

"Great! Typical!" Shadow threw his hands up in the air, "This isn't our business, Sonic. Give up. And get back to work."

"You're not the boss of me," Sonic growled at him.

"No, but right now Rouge _is_, and she'd say the same thing," Shadow glanced at Amy. She looked like she was about to cry, "Listen, girlie-" he started, his voice softening a little.

"My name is Amy Rose," she corrected him sadly.

"Amy. If I were you, I'd leave him tonight," Shadow informed her, "But that's just the opinion of a total stranger so you do whatever you feel you have to do..."

"Thanks for keeping him from grabbing me, Mister Shadow..." Amy whispered.

Shadow paused, "My pleasure," he said finally, stepping back.

"Hey," Sonic scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Amy, "If things don't work out between you and mister Glass Happy who's lying in the street in a puddle of his own vomit, call me and ask for Sonic."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Fucking tease..." he muttered.

* * *

><p>Breech: That's the first chapter. Horrible things start to happen next chapter. PLEASE, I really need to know if you think this story is worth continuing... because I've got some great ideas... and some really evil ones...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

White Knight, Dark Knight

By Breech Loader

* * *

><p>Breech: Ooooh, you guys will never GUESS what Scourge has planned. You're all much too nice. Okay, so you might guess ONE. But you'll never get the BIG one.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

Amy didn't want to go back home to Scourge. But once the club closed, she didn't have much choice. Scourge didn't like her staying out late but what was she supposed to do? Sleep on the street? She didn't have many friends, and they hated Scourge but they couldn't keep him away from her. Trying to run away would just get her hurt.

_He gets so angry about these things because he loves you so..._

_Like hell he does..._

It was past midnight now. Amy tried to ignore the conflicting voices, and her shaking hands as she unlocked the door and tiptoed, hoping to just get to bed without waking up Scourge.

"You sure took your sweet time," Scourge snarled, rounding on her from the kitchen, "Getting a little action with those big bouncers, were you?"

"No!" Amy gasped. Scourge wasn't wearing his leather coat any more. Now he was wearing a grubby wifebeater and jeans.

Scourge narrowed his eyes, then nodded, "Baby, I know I went a little crazy in the club. But I made you the best offer you'll ever get, and you just... spat it in my face. You're the only one who makes me so angry like that, you know?"

It wasn't true; she'd seen him that angry at other people too.

"So where's that ring, anyway?" he asked her sharply, "You didn't leave it behind at that snobby club, did you?"

"I... of course not..." Amy pulled it out of her coat pocket and handed it over to Scourge.

"Prove to me you love me," he told her, "Put it on. Say you'll marry me and stay with me forever."

Amy opened the box and stared at the cold diamond, "It's just."

"Do it or so help me I'll cut your ring finger off," Scourge warned her softly.

Amy looked at the ring. Now that they were out of the smoky gloom of the club, it was actually pretty cheap for an engagement ring. Feeling like she was selling her soul, Amy put the ring on her finger.

Scourge smiled again, "So anyway," he gripped her hands before she could move, "Let's kiss and make up, okay? And everything is going to be okay, because I'll never have to hurt you again. And soon enough we'll be married for real and there will be a little Scourge Junior running around-"

"Why do you want a kid so badly, Scourge?" Amy asked him, pale at the thought of becoming a mother at just 18.

"I don't want just _any_ kid," Scourge replied, "I want a boy. Every man wants a boy to carry on after him."

"What if it's a girl?" Amy whispered. If Scourge was so dead-set on a boy, he'd be so angry if it was a girl.

Scourge shrugged, "I'll think of something, baby," he replied carelessly, "Come on, let's make up..." he grabbed her and started kissing her, clearly not concerned with being gentle. Amy liked it gentle. Scourge knew she did. But he always roughed her up and tired her out anyway, because he liked it rough. Very rough.

Too rough...

Amy realised she was crying again, because Scourge was gripping her way too tightly, "Please, Scourge, you're hurting-"

Scourge stared down at her, "Why are you always so fucking SELFISH?" he screamed suddenly, and slapped her face. Then he smirked, "You're going to enjoy this, one way or another..." Amy cried out as he bullied her down onto the rough carpet and started to pull at her clothes. It wasn't easy... Amy wore clothes that, while sexy, also covered most of her body... and covered most of the bruises.

"Scourge-" Amy gasped as he punched her – not a sharp slap but a jaw-rattling punch that made black spots flicker in her vision and left her lip bleeding.

"Take it off!" he snarled, "All of it! Strip, slut!"

Crying, Amy started to strip, lying on her back. After a few seconds, Scourge began to pull her trousers off to hurry it up. He grinned again, and Amy shivered. What in the world had possessed Scourge to actually propose to her? He wasn't the type to want to settle down, "Scourge, please-" she started. He cut her off with another of his kisses, pushing his tongue into her mouth and groping her body – not lovingly, but hard. She knew there would be bruises tomorrow. In a day they would be purple-angry.

Grunting, Scourge tripped himself, pulling off his wifebeater and unzipping and dragging off his trousers rapidly. He wanted to get on the children thing right now. Even though Amy was still on the pill – Scourge had always refused to wear a condom, even back when their relationship had even resembled love.

"Scourge, why do _you_ want a baby?" Amy shouted out, "A baby is a lot of work!"

Scourge glared at her, naked and panting, "Are you suggesting... I'm incapable of being a loving father?" he growled, and grabbed her by the neck, "If you are..."

Amy couldn't speak. She shook her head desperately.

"Good. So let's get going, huh?" Scourge pushed into her harshly. He hardly ever bothered to give her even a few minutes to get ready. He was always in a hurry. Maybe he just wanted to thoroughly tie her into the relationship...

Amy began to cry out as the unlubricated Scourge pushed his way into her, licking his lips as he began to grope at her breasts roughly. She often did during their sessions. Scourge didn't try to stop her... although one time, she remembered that he had suggested a 'game'. She had been too nervous to refuse... and he had used duct tape to tie her up and gag her, and had fucked her so hard that night...

Grunting, Scourge gazed down at Amy as he thrust in and out of her. She was beautiful, and her body was in great shape for all that she had gone through in the past six months. But what he liked best about her was that she hadn't entirely given in. When she didn't like something, she still fought back, even with just screaming, even though she was shit-scared of him by now. It was a shame that she wasn't pregnant already, but to his disappointment the pill had worked and she hadn't forgotten to take it. Now, however, he could demand she came off it. She couldn't question him if they were married.

Still, he wanted that body of hers as much as he wanted the baby. He didn't intend to stop fucking her once he did get her pregnant. He began to kiss her again, with her back rubbing painfully against the carpet. He no longer cared what she thought about the matter. Soon enough all his problems would be over.

He began to laugh wickedly at the idea of that, his blue eyes shining madly as he stared down into Amy's emerald green eyes, and railed her mercilessly. As he became more and more excited, he bent forward again, not to kiss her, but starting to bite and suck at her neck with sharp teeth.

And he didn't feel even a speck of remorse; only the sense of power and lust.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't have done that, Sonic," Shadow glared at his flatmate and co-worker as they entered their small shared apartment on a street that bordered the slums of Central City.<p>

"Done what, Faker?" Sonic asked him cheerfully.

"Given that pink hedgehog your number."

Sonic frowned, "Her name is Amy. And besides, you gotta admit she's cute."

"You'd say that about a floormop if there was nobody else around to flirt with," Shadow muttered, even though silently he agreed with Sonic. He took off his tux, "But you saw her boyfriend. The psycho type who beats on anybody he can get his fists into. Unless, of course, they can fight him back."

"Exactly!" Sonic pointed out, "So she could use some help, right?"

"Yes," Shadow admitted grudgingly, "But not from us! All that flirting you did will just get her into more trouble with her boyfriend when she gets back to him. People like him don't need a reason; they just need an excuse."

Sonic studied Shadow's disgusted expression, "Got any experience?" he asked cheekily.

"More than I'd like, less than I need," Shadow replied, "The point is that green cretin is holding her prisoner and you giving her your number won't help. And the cops are fucking useless with Domestic shit."

"If he's beating on her, they can lock him up," Sonic pointed out, looking uncertain.

"For how long?" Shadow replied, "A few months? A year, tops. That's if she testifies at all. It takes months for these things to go through, and all the time he'll be whaling on her, and she'll probably withdraw. Besides, you didn't see what I saw."

"What did you see?" Sonic asked, curious.

"Long sleeves. And a high neck," Shadow replied, "Chances are she's hiding it. She's a lost cause, Sonic. You and your hopeless crusades..."

He gave a grunt of displeasure just thinking about it, and looked around at the apartment they shared. They'd moved in six months ago when they'd both really needed to move in a hurry. Way too many people thought there was something more than that. But right now he didn't want any kind of relationship, while Sonic appeared to want every girl he met, and had dated most of the women at work – not cheating on them exactly, but dating them all and not thinking twice about it.

There was only one real bed in the apartment. Sonic used that, especially when he brought girls home, while Shadow was happy enough with the sofa-bed. Not the most comfortable thing in the world, but better than sharing a bedroom with Sonic. That would just be too weird. Shadow didn't bring so many girls back home.

Shadow put the sad-looking pink hedgehog out of his mind, and stripped down to his boxers. At work his colleagues would have been surprised to realise that Shadow was almost as messy as Sonic, dropping his clothes anywhere as he pulled out the sofa-bed.

Life was better than it had been; that was all that mattered to him right now. He wasn't sure that it was perfect, but right now he could think of no better way it could be.

Sonic headed out to the kitchen, smearing peanut butter over his sandwiches for tomorrow. Nice girl, that Amy. He wouldn't be surprised if that creep called Scourge was beating on her, considering the way he'd gone for her with that glass. Shadow seemed convinced of it already.

"You really think he's beating on her?" he asked Shadow, leaning over the back of the sofa-bed and looking down at the black and red hedgehog.

"Yes, I do," Shadow replied.

Sonic didn't ask how; he doubted he'd get much out of Shadow when the hedgehog was in this mood, "So why don't we do something?" he asked.

"Firstly, because we don't know where she lives to give that Scourge asshole a good fork in the eye," Shadow stabbed the air venomously, "And secondly because she's probably the type who doesn't want help. He probably beats her every few days and then goes down on his knees and promises he'll never again do such a thing. And she doesn't really believe him, but she has nowhere to go. Or she's too shit-scared of him to do a damn thing. Or maybe she's just a pushover and thinks leaving him will hurt him too much."

"Yeah, but-"

"We're never going to see her again anyway, Sonic," Shadow pointed out drolly, "Except maybe, when her boyfriend whacks out totally and stabs her, and she ends up on the news."

"That's cold, Shadow," Sonic told him.

"What do you propose we do, Sonic?" Shadow asked mockingly, "Charge in on a white stallion, sword drawn, banner flying, slay the dragon and rescue the princess? Like in some sort of fairy-tale?"

"That's what heroes _should_ do," Sonic replied.

"Yeah! Right before they burst into flame!" Shadow took a deep breath and sighed. He _did_ sound cold, "Sonic, if I could snap my fingers and do something, I would do so. But face the facts. She's _not_ a princess in an ivory tower guarded by some sort of dragon. And we're not knights in shining armour."

"Well... we should be," Sonic replied.

* * *

><p>Amy shivered in the bed. After Scourge had released into her downstairs, he had dragged her upstairs, given himself a few minutes, and done it again, leaving her aching all over and so exhausted she couldn't think straight. Then he'd punched her because she didn't orgasm, calling her a chilly bitch and making her .<p>

_What did I ever see in him?_ she asked herself silently, _I must have been mad!_

_He was sexy. He was funny. He was charming. He was generous. He was ever so good in bed. You stupid, stupid cow. And when he hit you at first, you forgave him. If you'd ran out then, you might have gotten away but as soon as he realised you weren't going to tell he really got his hooks into you._

Yeah, it hadn't been until about two months after they had started dating that he'd slapped her first. The sex had always been rough, but it had once been good, and had actually felt like love. And that first time, after he'd been to a sleazy bar, he'd gotten on his knees, begged her forgiveness and promised her it wouldn't happen, not ever again.

_And like a chump you fell for it. Over and over again._

Amy wanted to cry, but Scourge was now snoring softly, lying half on top of her, his naked body still pressed against her own. And if she woke him up, he'd be mad at her and beat her, or worse, he'd feel rested enough to start again.

And again she wondered why he wanted to marry her and have a baby. Babies were expensive and noisy. Maybe he just wanted to tighten his hold on her? Considering all the messing around he had done, she wasn't entirely convinced by that explanation, but it was the best one she had right now.

Well, it wouldn't tighten his hold on her. Even if he did manage to make her have a mini-Scourge, or a mini-Scourgina, like hell was she going to let him anywhere near to turn the child into his likeness, or equally bad, to start beating it. No, even if she couldn't get away herself, she would have to find a way to get the child out.

But by now, she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as all that. No way was Scourge going to let his fiancée just walk out the door.

Silent tears began to drip down her cheeks, until finally even the aches and fears weren't enough to keep her awake, and she dropped off into a restless slumber, filled with nightmares.

* * *

><p>Breech: Argh. Oh dear. How's Amy gonna get out of this hole? Also, thanks for the reviews!<p> 


End file.
